The present inventions relate to improvements in anchoring devices for wells and methods of manufacture and use. More particularly the present inventions relate to a corrosion resistant device for use in wells to engage the wall of a well tubular to lock the device in place wherein the anchoring device consists of a tubular wall engaging spring-tempered wire teeth attached to a corrosion resistant base.
Previous designs for corrosion resistant anchoring devices have consisted of tungsten carbide button-type insert teeth either brazed or press-fitted in a corrosion resistant base. Carbide materials are typically used to provide sufficient hardness and strength to penetrate and engage the wells casing or tubing wall to mechanically lock and hold stationary packers or other down-hole tools in place in oil or gas wells. One problem with using carbide material has been the tendency for the material to chip, crack or crumble during deployment.
The present inventions contemplate an improved anchoring device for use in wells and methods of manufacture. The anchoring device comprises spring-tempered wire ring segments replacing the conventional carbide button inserts in slip segments that cooperate with a slip wedge. The spring wire composite corrosion resistant anchoring device consists of corrosion resistant spring-tempered wire ring segment attached to a corrosion resistant base to function as a well anchor. The spring-tempered wire is used to provide sufficient hardness and strength. Unlike carbide buttons, the spring-tempered wire does not have the tendency to chip, crack or crumble during deployment.
The anchoring device of the present invention is manufactured using one or more spring-tempered snap rings set in grooves formed in the corrosion resistant base with portions extending from the exterior of the base to act as teeth. The wire can be attached to the base using an electron beam welding process. A tooth profile is machined or ground into the ring. The ring is cut into segments. The base is also segmented; in one embodiment the base is axially slotted leaving portions joining adjacent segments and in another embodiment no joining portions are left.